Everyone's mission
by coldeyedflames
Summary: Well the after the fifth year harry has his first comforting dream at the burrow It is of four strangers appearing to save him from Voldemort. YYhHp crossover hope you like my first ficcy read the first chappie and R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: Four figures.  
  
I don't own Hp or Yyh I wish I did but wishes like thosenever come true...*sigh* Pairings: RW/HrG and Kazuma/Yukina  
  
Harry is standing wand less death eaters covering his every escape  
corner. Right in front of Him was Voldemort. 'I can't die like  
this'Haryy tried to yell but nothing came out. 'End of the line  
Potter!' Voldemort's misty voice said. 'No' Harry mouthed trying to  
scream for help noone came. Voldemort raised his hand and said 'Ad......'  
But he was cut off. Four shadow figures blocked Harry. All different  
heights, he couldn't make out their faces yet he knew they were males.  
Harry stuttered to speak but one with emerald green eyes looked at him  
and put a finger to his mouth. Then the one with green eyes drew a  
rose, which turned into a whip, from his long hair. Next a shorter one  
with red eyes drew a gleaming sword glaring a death glare. One a bit  
taller smiled at him reassuringly his hazel eyes shined blue when a  
light came from his index finger. With his left hand he did the  
thumbs up. Lastly a really tall one with almost black eyes drew a  
sword from orange light. "What's going on?!" Harry yelled waking up  
with a start. Ron stirred in the bed next to his. The raven haired boy  
brushed back his hair though it didn't work. So he put his  
round framed glasses on the bridge of his nose shadowing a bit of his  
olive green eyes. "What was that dream about/" Harry whispered. "Who  
were they?!" Harry asked loudly. "Who were who?" asked Harry's gangly  
redheaded friend Ron. Ron wiped some drool off his freckled cheek.  
"Why you up so early?" Ron yawned. "Why are you two up so late?"  
yelled Hermione from the doorway already dressed Ginny next to her.  
"Come on breakfast is ready you two." Ginny told the boys as they  
rushed down stairs hungrily. Harry stopped Hermione and Ron. "I had a  
dream..." "Oh no Harry what was it about does your scar hurt?" Hermione  
asked frantically. "Listen my scar didn't hurt in this dream I felt  
protected. And it was about a battle with Voldemort.(Ron looked  
shocked) Listen there were these four figures all holding different  
weapons and for the first time Voldemort looked scared. It was like  
nothing I have ever seen and I have a feeling that this is exactly  
what is going to happen it felt so real and so true like a futuristic  
vision." Harry said to his wide eyed friends. "You defintally can  
replace Trelawny after that vision" Ron said trying to joke around but  
there was a shake in his voice. "How do you know they are on your side  
Harry?" Hermione asked. "I don't know I think it is when two of them  
looked at me with a nice smile. It seemed real really." Harry said.  
"What are three doing down the staris your food is getting cold" said  
the firery headed Mrs. Weasley looking up at them. They walked down  
and ate in silence.  
  
Meanwhile in spirit world...  
Koenma sat stamping furiously till George came over to him in a hurry. "Sir trouble in Ningenkai I found in one of these files you were neglecting this is a problem it is the western part of Ningenkai." George said handed the papers to Koenma who immediately started reading it. "Oh my this is a problem...Is the boy still alive Oger?" Koenma asked George. "Yes he is in fact he escaped death 5 times it will be his sixth year at that school" George answered. "Okay call up the detectives they have another case make sure they read this !" Koenma ordered as George told Botan. "Right sir" Botan agreed holding up four rolls of parchment and flying out on her oar. 


	2. Harry's new guardians

Disclaimer:I guess I will put this every chappie sorry for the last one it wasn't much detail nor was it long it was really short because I had to make it that way. It was my tester. Now the routine I do not own Yyh or Hp...  
  
A/N: This chapter is hopefully good. It should explain more about the story yet when you think you figured out this story in later chapters it will turn around.  
  
Chapter2: Harry meets his new guardians. Yusuke has just had another fight session with Kuwabara. "Ha! How much was that again Kuwabara" said a cheering Yusuke. "#177 to 0"Kuwabara mumbled angrily while his face still in gravel. Yusuke smiled a big smile in triumph. "Why waste your time with him detective?" said a grumpy fire demon in the tree next to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were battling. "Hey what do you mean by that shrimp! Wanna fight me I can go through another round!" Kuwabara yelled trying to get up. "You can barely lift your ugly face from the ground" Hiei smirked. "Hey Hiei." Yusuke said before Botan came flying by in a hurry. "Trouble guys read this" Botan said handing each of them a rolled up piece of parchment. "I don't need to read this crap" Hiei pointedly said. "Oh but Hiei you do this is your new mission." Botan said back. Hiei glared but read still. "What's this crap Koenma's trying to pull?" Yusuke asked looking at the paper he just read confused. "As you can see this has to do with the Western part of the world. A very powerful human has suddenly come back after a terrifying reign. This is unlike any other mission he was defeated when one of his curses deflected off of this boy when he was a baby. Now the boy goes to a school called Hogwarts where he has escaped death 5 times already from that vengeful human. His name is Voldemort in case you were wondering. The humans there don't exactly like that name so you can say He-who-must-not-be-named. Okies?" Botan explained. "So your saying we have to protect that boy?" said Kurama from behind the tree. "AAAhh. Kurama stop doing that!"Kuwabara yelled in alarm. "Riiiight..."Yusuke said calmly. Hiei raised an eyebrow "Why is this our problem?" He asked sourly. "Didn't I just explain?!" Botan said angrily. "Fine whatever what do we have to do?" Yusuke asked. /I Harry sat thinking about his dream yet more than that he thought about Sirius. "Sirius why did you die?" Harry whispered tears reaching his eyes. He wiped them away from his sleeve. He layed on the bed in the dark while Hermione and Ron were down stairs grabbing a snack. Hermione walked up the stairs. "Harry? You okay?" she whispered. "Yeah" Harry said between sniffles he didn't want to talk right now. 'The only one left is Lupin. I don't get it everyone dies protecting me!'Harry thought punching his pillow. "Harry mate. Can we come in?"Ron asked crunching on some food. "Sure" Harry answered groggily. As Ron walked in Hermione stepped in also setting down Harry's snack of a piece of mince pie. "Harry you sure your okay?" Hermione asked. Even in the dark Harry can see her worried face. "Yeah" Harry answered. "Kids! Come down Harry, Hermione, and Ron the order has something to say." Mrs. Weasley called. Harry got up first and walked down. The others following. "Mum what's this about?" Ron asked Mrs.Weasley while she wiped the crumbs off his face only to receive a complaining Ron. "Harry as you know we watch over you from Voldemort in case he does something..." Reamus Lupin started. "Yep." Harry answered to Lupin. "Well we can't follow you all the time but Dumbledore found a couple of students who could and would. He trusts them. Though they don't come from this country so they will start when your school starts." Remus continued. "How do you know if they are good enough and how do you know if they won't get killed?" Harry asked quickly. "We don't yet Dumbledore trusts them so that should be good enough for you... also they've had cases like this I'm sure they would risk their lives..." Tonks answered. A/N: End of this chapter hopefully you don't know the point of this story yet or atleast that much please R&R. Thank you! 


	3. Trip to Diagon alley and a runin with a ...

A/n: I guess I should continue more and wait for reviews. Pwease put some reviews!  
  
Hiei: Baka ningen you shouldn't wait for that when you just started.  
  
Mimi (author): Hey!!!  
  
Kurama: Well he does have a point  
  
Mimi: You all are turning on me I created you...well I made this fic atleast  
  
Hiei: Someone like you would never create someone like me!  
  
Mimi: argh! On with the fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Hp or Yyh waaaa!!!!  
  
Chapter3: A trip to Diagon alley, and runin with a demon.  
  
I'Great more people to die for me...' /IHarry thought sulkingly. "Harry I'm sure it is for your well being and safety." Hermione said to Harry reassuringly. "Hopefully we can meet them before you go to school so you know who they are. And Harry they are protecting more than just you, but the innocent students at Hogwarts that also can be killed by Voldemort for just being a innocent bystander, or for just knowing you..." Remus tried to help Harry. "Thanks..." Harry said sarcastically. Yet Remus the sarcastice sound in Harry's voice. "Well next week we will be buying our things for school it's better to start early than to rush in the end." Molly Weasley said breaking the airy silence that was bothering her.  
  
"Aye good Harry we'll see if Dumbledore can get them to go with you. It will be good to meet them!" Moody declared his magic eyeball spinning wildly. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry to see if he was alright. "I suggest you two go while we discuss some more things with Harry." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.  
  
Imeanwhile in London.../I "Oh great... look at this Wand, books **yawn**, Ooh a pet, couldron what for?, and robes..." Yusuke read his list aloud. "Why do we have to follow these ningen ways if it is just a case?" Hiei huffed arrogantly. "Hiei you know why stop being so stubborn. I think this will be a great exsperience for us." Kurama cheerily read his list. "That's the spirit Kurama!" Botan said. "I don't see we have to go to school even if we are learning magic." Kuwabara stated. "Yukina will be Defence against the dark arts teacher. For healing of course." Botan pointed out. "What?!" Hiei said shocked and angrily. "Yay! Yukinnnaa!" Kuwabara held a fist up in the air for his 'loved one'.  
  
"well Koenma insisted though it's just to keep Hiei in line" Botan whispered to the rest. "Keep me in line!" Hiei mistakenly (for Botan) heard. "He he onward to Diagon alley!" Botan said pointing with a clueless look. "Isn't it this way" Kurama pointed between the muggle stores. "Oh yes always on top Kurama. I was just teasting to see if you knew where it was..." Botan tried to cover up for the fact that she was wrong. "Sure Botan...sure." Yusuke smiled as they headed toward the 'invisible' Leaky couldron. Once in Hiei stayed silent while Kuwabara asked Botan "How do we buy the stuff? And how do we get to Diamond alley?" Kuwabara asked. "Baka it is Diagon alley!" Hiei snarled. "We all have to go to the bank. You guys share a vault. Also I'll explain the money later. This way boys." Botan pointed to the wall and pressed a couple a bricks till they separated into a door.  
  
"Secrative aren't we?" Hiei mumbled under his breath. "Very interesting" Kurama said looking around at the other witches and wizards. Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at the senery. "We can look at everything later money first!" Botan told them.  
  
I in Diagon alley but with the other group/I "Alright kids you have an hour do what you want but sort out your time doing it!" Mrs. Weasley directed sternly.  
  
"Harry, Ron lets go neat this new store that opened up." Hermione suggested. "Yeah I heard it was a joke shop" Ron explained. "Hmm... seems a bit familiar but alright let's go" Harry agreed smiling for the first time since they arrived. As they walked by someone stopped Harry. "Excuse me boy you are harry potter right?" The woman asked. "Yeah" Harry said he didn't trust this person. Ron and Hermione turned around to see a woman grabbing Harry and pulling him down a disturbing corner in Diagon alley. "Harry!" Hermione yelled as she and Ron ran after him and the woman. Once in the alley the woman cackled evilly. "Harry!" Hermione yelled to see him cowering in a corner. The woman changed from human to a wolf –like beast with green skin and standing on it's two feet. *(look at bottom for good view).  
  
"What is that?" Ron yelled a bit too loudly.  
  
Mean while Yusuke senses a yokai near by. "Guys sense that?" He asked his teammates. "Yes queer that a demon would be here." Kurama said looking at the woman. Until they saw the woman grab a boy and run off, obviously the boy's friends following. 'Trouble" Hiei said. "Let's go!" Kuwabara said hearing the screams of a boy's name. All four ran off leaving Botan. "Boys!" Botan yelled.  
  
Ooops end of chappie hehe. Mwahahahahaha! Oh yeah for the demon. Lets see do you remember the beast armor of the wolf for the steaming spheres well that's kinda it. You'll soon figure out why demons are after Harry. My poor twisted mind can get Harry destroyed by something nonhuman. Oh well please R&R before I continue. 


	4. A demon from the dark lord

OOOO thanks for the reviews Tbiris and Merciless Angel my friend and now for chapter 4!  
  
Mimi: So Harry what's it like being abducted?  
  
Harry: Excuse me?! O_o  
  
Mimi: Hehe I could even have you die hahahaha ehem cough cough sorry.  
  
Harry: Riggght...you just keep thinking that runs  
  
Mimi: Hey! Oh well grumbles onwards and you say my chapters are bad well I am making this one good and updating the others!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Voldemort has control. Onward rekai tentai the test of wands!  
  
"The dark lord wants you Harry!" the demon hissed in his ear as he fought and panicked.  
  
'This is crazy what is this monster!?' Harry thought his eyes widening as the demon put  
  
It's claws to Harry's throat. "Harr..." "Don't even try little girl no one can save him  
  
Now!" The demon coldly smiled its yellow fangs showing. "What are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh my the little boy hasn't heard of demons? Boohoo such a terrible end for him when  
  
He doesn't know what he is being killed by!" The demon laughed. "Hey! Don't mess with  
  
Them if it is me you are suppose to fighting!" Harry heard a boy's voice yell. "Wha?"  
  
Hermione said turning around. "Stay back" Kurama ordered to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What'd he ever do to you?" Kuwabara asked. "Well the Dark Lord ordered for him!"  
  
The Demon hissed. "Well then tell him this. Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled. The blast  
  
Hit the demon critically. The last thing the demon saw was a flash as Hiei sliced him up.  
  
"Aww! Why does shorty get all the fun?" Kuwabara complained. "Yes him and Yusuke."  
  
Kurama softly said helping Ron and Hermione in shock. ((A/N: looks like the rating will  
  
go up for a bit of blood and gore.)) Harry raised his shirt he was covered in blood.  
  
"Yuck... wait who are you and what was that?" he asked shocked. "Oh you must be  
  
Harry... We'll see you later and tell you soon real soon" Kurama said when they  
  
Disappeared. "I've never seen them before" Ron said. "Uhg harry! That's digusting"  
  
Hermione pointed at Harry's robes.  
  
Meanwhile... "Where were you guys" Botan blew a fuse. "You were here one second  
  
then gone the next!". "Ummm. There was a demon it took a boy named Harry I think  
  
so we went after it!" Yusuke answered rubbing his head. "Oh well I got your money.  
  
Here knuts, sickles, and galleons. !7 knuts equal one sickle. 29 sickles one galleon ((I  
  
Think please reviewe if it is right.)). "Oh okay" Yusuke said. "Now wands!" Botan  
  
Cheered back in normal state. "Alright wands." They stopped in ((the guys)) wands  
  
shop. "Um we're here for our wands" Botan whispered. "Yes" Olivander said ((I'll  
  
pretend that's his name I don't remember)). "OH I know the ones that will fit you boys  
  
and girl best" Ollivander said taking out five boxes. "Hope I am not wrong" the old man  
  
whispered he can't stand another broken flower pot. Yusuke picked up his pine oak  
  
with a gold phoenix feather with one swish gold shimmered out as his hand felt warm.  
  
"woah cool" he smirked. Kurama's was rosewood with horn of the unicorn ((everyone  
  
puts the fox thing so I want to be different)) with one swish his burst with emerald fire  
  
works. "Interesting. Very" Kurama smiled satisfied. Kuwabara picked up his black oak  
  
with raven feather. He swished his but the flower pot broke. "No no no" the old man  
  
whined a bit at his scattered china. "Oh um sorry" Kuwabara put down the wand quickly.  
  
"Maybe this" he gave him a new velvet box. This time black wood with red dove feather.  
  
Kuwabara swished it to have orange glimmer from it. "How girly" he scowled at the  
  
Glitter. Hiei took his of royal oak and dragon heartstring "Hn" he swished his and it  
  
Sent out black flames. "Good good." Ollivander said giving Botan her wand last. It was  
  
Royal oak with Unicorn hair. "This is Yukina's" she whispered as she put it in a box and  
  
paid for the wands. "Next is robes then books come on" Botan rushed them a good thing  
  
too because they all were different sizes and it took long to get them fitted. "Now books  
  
let's see, Care of the Magical creatures grade six, Defence against dark spells and  
  
beings volume one, Fungi and Herbs magical cures, Transfigurine to the highest, and  
  
Potions and incantations grade six, Ooh Diviniation seeing through the arts and wonders  
  
To see the future.On ward to the books" Botan yelled again excited. "DO you ever think  
  
She runs out of energy" Yusuke whispers. "Hardly" Kurama answers.  
  
A/n: Oh the end already you see this story is gonna be long! Oh well all you people liking this story have to wait sigh , well while you wait you can read 'Why can't I' a Kuwabara and Yukina fic. I love that pairing cuase those two seem like soul-mates ((even if I hat Kuwabara)) 


	5. Hogwarts Express

A/N:Hi sorry to keep you waiting but here's chapter 5! I have been busy for a while so I haven't had much time to actually type a chapter.  
  
Kurama: finally a chapter you've probably been wondering if it will ever come...  
  
Yusuke: well here it is!  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kuwabara: Hey shorty you're suppose to say a line!  
  
A/N: oh well I'll say it for him... We are on the train on our way to a new school called Hogwarts!  
  
Botan happily lead the boys to the robes shop ((forgot the name well I forget a lot of things)) "Come on boys...Oh hello" she said to the clerk. "Oh hi. Hogwarts robes let me guess..." guessed the clerk as Botan nodded. "Well we have every size. And um is he going too?" she asked pointing to Hiei after walking around the desk.  
"Yes he is too." Botan answered before Hiei could retort rudely about the woman commenting on his height.  
"Well step over here" she instructed as she pulled out some robes measuring the tentai.  
"Boy this is load of crap...shopping and trying on clothes" Yusuke grumbled.  
"Quiet Yusuke" snapped Botan "be respectful for the time being!". Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
30 minutes later they all had their new robes. It took long due to the fact that she had to find a special size for Hiei and Kuwabara, Kuwabara being really tall. Kurama started folding his robes onto his cart for his school lugguage. "Can't we do something else that's fun?" Kuwabara asked impaitiently, slinging his robes on the cart sloppily.  
  
"Kuwabara we still have books then maybe we can get you guys a pet. But not before!" Botan scolded as they walked into Flourish and Blotts.  
"Hello...what can I do for you?" asked the clerk.  
"Just a couple of Hogwarts books" Botan answered with a smile as she took each book they needed from the shelves. "Here you go boys now I paid for the robes it's time you learned how to pay for your own stuff. Books for example." Botan handed each of them their books, which were pretty heavy by the way, and finally decided to take them to the pet store.  
  
In the pet store... Yusuke was looking at all the pets his favorite though was the eagle owl. Kuwabara was goggling at the kittens that were playing with each other. He picked one at a time up to play with. "Though I think I'll take Eikichi (spelling?) with me." He said.  
Hiei was looking at the cats then the snakes. He smirked at the black one which had hazel eyes. "Hiei I wouldn't buy a snake you're not really allowed to bring them" Botan said to Hiei as he was about to pick it up. "  
"Hn. Whatever" he mumbled heading towards the owls. He looked at a snowy owl which it's face was marked with black.  
Meanwhile... "Where have you been?" asked an angry Mrs. Weasley. They could not tell her about the demon so Hermione said "We just were looking around until we wanted to buy something and there was a long line and so we waited and waited until we lost track of time and then decided to come back here."  
"Yeah mum don't worry we were fine," Ron said with a forced smile.  
"Oh yeah and what store did you go visit?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Fred and George's!" Harry quickly answered.  
"Okay well come on let's go and prepare school starts soon and you will be getting on the train in two days." Mrs. Weasley said leading them towards the exit.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione all sighed in relief. "That was close" Harry whispered.  
"Yeah we couldn't explain something like demons to her" Ron said with a quaver in his voice.  
"I still want to know who that mysterious group was." Hermione whispered joining the conversation.  
"One of them said that 'they will see us soon'." Harry explained.  
"Maybe they will and maybe they won't" Hermione shrugged as they wall left. Meanwhile...  
"Thanks for purchasing your pet" called the male clerk after the Reakai tentai and Botan left. "I'm satified." Yusuke said smiling at his tiny eagle owl.  
"So am I" commented Kurama who got a cat with orange fur and blue eyes. "Well we have to come up with names" Kurama reminded Hiei, who's pet was that snowy owl, and Yusuke.  
"I will call mine...Keiko!" Yusuke said smirking a bit, with an image in his mind if Keko found out he named an owl after her,.  
"Mine will be named...Quatre ((sorry GW fan ))" Kurama said as his cat pawed at his hair.  
"I guess mine will be named Yukina" Hiei said looking at his owl.  
"Hey!" Kuwabara pouted though ignored by Hiei. "Alright now that this is all over just three more days till your on Platform 9 ¾ and on your way to a new school!" Botan said though everyone ignored her.  
The next three days...  
"Come on or you'll miss your train!" ordered Mr. Weasley. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley came along too. They all escorted Harry to the train. Harry felt as if someone was stalking him all the time (and they were kinda). "Have a good year" called Mrs. Weasley to Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
"Bye Mum!" Ron and Ginny waved. "Sorry Harry. We have prefects meeting. Save a spot. See you in a hour" Ron told Harry as he and Hermione walked to the prefects compartment.  
Harry walked down the hallway sighing. "Those two have a relationship" Ginny said as Harry nodded. "I know they can't hide it. If only they didn't try to I won't be too hurt" Harry said.  
"Well bye Harry" Ginny waved as she went into another compartment. He could see Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Luna Lovegood inside there.  
Harry walked to the back where there was a compartment yet someone, or someones, were sitting in there.  
Meanwhile... A boy with messy black hair, almond shaped green eyes, and a surprising lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. It was the same boy the detectives had saved from the demon.  
"Umm...can I sit here?" he asked shyly.  
"Sure" smiled Kurama. Harry looked at all of them as if he had seen them before.  
In the compartment... 'Wait...' Harry thought ' i've seen before the people who saved me...but I have a feeling I've seen them before that'. One of them had gravity defying black hair with white highlights and strange red eyes. Another one looked like a girl wait is that a girl? Well it sounded like a boy so Harry guessed the redhead was a bpy. Well the redhead had emerald green eyes and read a book that looked like it should be read by Hermione. Another one had slicked back black hair with a few hairs sticking out on the side, and hazel brown eyes. Two of them were talking. One had curly orange hair and dark brown almost black beady eyes. The one he was talking to was defintally a girl she had red eyes like the spiky haired one and turquoise hair defintally weird.  
"Ummm... hi I'm Harry. Harry Potter" Harry said awkwardly. Starting a conversation...  
"Hi. I'm Suiichi Minamion. You can call me Kurama" Kurama said to the boy in English.  
"Kazuma Kuwabara. Toughest junior from Japan!" Kuwabara greeted wit his usual big grin.  
"Yukina Koorime" Yukina greeted with a smile.  
"Yusuke Urameshi, Number one toughest Junior from Japan" Yusuke said as Kuwabara frowned and was about to reject.  
Thus starts the way to Hogwarts! I know I ended too soon this was a pretty long chapter! 


	6. Cold dream

A/N: okay so I know my story has been going a bit slow. So for all of you who don't like it slow I will go a bit faster ;. Now for an intro

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Hp

Harry: Okay this chapter should get to the point of the story right?

Mimi: Yeah to the part where everyone dies!

Harry: Ummm... you're not paying me enough to endure this walks away

Mimi: Don't leave because now the chapter is starting! panick

Chapter6: Sorted into different houses.

Harry studied each one of them. Kurama, the redhead, had pulled out Hogwarts- A history out of nowhere, and now he was reading it. Hiei was giving a cold atmosphere around himself , the way he sat staring out the window. Yusuke was trading chocolate frog cards with Kuwabara, though the two had a small pile. Harry didn't note it to Kuwabara, but he got a really bad card trading with Yusuke. He seemed very gullable even when Yusuke was smiling widely in front of his face.

Harry slowly dozed off with one last thought, 'they look familiar...'.

"Harry!" yelled a voice.

"Wha?" Harry tried to answered, he expected to see someone familiar but instead he saw a boy. A boy with silver hair and even lighter silver eyes. He had pointed ears and wore a black attire with horn like bones as bracelets (like Sessho-maru). He had the tannest skin but it had no flush to it.

"Where am I... and who are you" Harry tried yet again to say but he was hit hard by a red light.

A cold laugh gave him chills down his spine. Yet he recognized those snake-like red eyes.

"Voldemort" he hissed. But he was hit again by a white light. He felt cold, he saw his hands were turning blue.

He heard another laugh one younger and livelier, it sounded like a kid at a fair.

Meanwhile...

Kurama looked up from his book at the boy across from him. He was shivering.

"Yukina are you lowering the temperature?" Kurama asked the girl sleeping.

"Huh. No Kurama why?" she asked him getting up.

He nodded towards Harry who had a blue tint to his cheeks.

"We have to wake him." Hiei finally spoke. Suddenly next to Harry.

Yusuke frowned as Kuwabara stared.

Hiei gripped Harry's shoulder and shook him. Though his shaking slowed as he shivered.

"I'm surprised he's not dead." Hiei said to Kurama removing his hand quickly from Harry's shoulder.

"Harry wake up Harry..." Yukina said as the boy craked open his eyes.

"Why is it so...AH!" Harry cried out his scar searing with pain. He put his hand to it, as it was cold also.

"You were freezing your ass off back there, and the temperature hadn't changed one bit." Yusuke told Harry plainly, staring at the now blue scar.

"Yusuke quiet we have..." Kurama was cut off by the sliding open of the door.

Hermione and Ron stood in the compartment doorway.

Seeing their friend like this they ran to him to aid him.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione in surprise as she ran to his side.

Ron followed looking at his friend with concern.

Harry had no clue about what they were worrying over. That is until he looked in the window which he saw his reflection. His skin was white, his lips were blue, his hair has a bit of ice, but what was most shocking was his scar was instead of light pink it was silver and outlined with a red liquid.

"Harry...are you okay?" Hermione asked with a whimper as if she's afraid he'll die right there.

"Bloody hell Harry! Your scar! It's bleeding!" Ron yelled in shock.

Kurama looked at Yukina as she nodded and walked towards Harry and touched his scar.

"What are you...?" Kurama put a finger to Hermione's lips.

Harry stared at Yukina in wonder. "What are you doing?" he asked before all turned black.

The last thing Harry heard was "I tried, but something put him unconscious. And also I felt as if someone was..." Yukina explained.

1 hour later.

"Harry get up we have to get ready. We'll be at Hogwarts in five minutes." Hermione said to the sleeping brunette.

"Oh...okay 'Mione" he answered shivering and getting up.

"He acts like his blackout was just him falling asleep" Yukina whispered to the tentai.

Off the train...

Hiei glanced at the carriages, they were being led by Thresals (spelling?) . Even demons knew about the death horses.

"What's that?" asked Yusuke staring at it.

"You can see it?" Harry asked staring at the group, who were staring straight at a Thresal.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be able to?" Kuwabara answered.

Harry shook his head and stayed quiet as they climbed in the carriage.

The Sorting hat...

Kurama stood waiting next to Hiei as the old man named Professor Dumbledore introduced them.

"Let's welcome our new students, Suiichi Minamino, Hiei Jaganshi, Yukina Koorime, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara. The transfers from Japan. Welcome and please enjoy your stay" Dumbledore raised his cup to them as Professor McGonagall, a stern looking woman, started with the first name, and students craned their necks to look.

"Jaganshi, Hiei" she called as Hiei walked onto the platform and sat down. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on Hiei's hair with difficulty (due to his spikey hair)

'Hmmm...Let's see, cunning, strong, ohhh a demon mind we have here. ('Hurry up!' Hiei ordered to the hat in his mind) impaitient. Yet a dark mind. I know where to put you.' "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled as Hiei staggered towards the table.

Kurama gave him a reassuring smile.

"Koorime, Yukina" Professor McGonagall called next as the ice koorime walked up slowly.

'Ohhhh... Such a kind mind. I know instantly where you belong.' "HUFFELPUFF!" the hat bellowed.

The Huffelpuff kids stood and clapped for her as she walked over there blushing.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma" Kuwabara knew he was next and instantly was up there smiling widely.

'Not the smartest person, but defintally the most loyal. And a good heart. I know where to put you." "HUFFELPUFF!" he bellowed.

"Minamino, Suiichi" Professor McGonagall called.

Kurama walked up calmly. 'I see you're very intelligent, yet also brave, and cunning. Which one, which one? Your Past life strategies tell me all. The cunning master thief Yoko.' "RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat bellowed.

Kurama made his way to the table that was clapping the most. Which was Ravenclaw. When he sat down Cho Chang started chatting with him instantly. Though Yoko told him in his mind that she was annoying, he respected her and merely nodded.

"Urameshi, Yusuke" Professor McGonagall finally said as Yusuke walked up his hands in his robe pockets.

"Let's hurry this up" he grumbled at the fact he was last. 'Hmm...you're a lucky one! You died and came back alive, not many people get that chance. Plus you're spirit detective for Koenma. Even better. Oh well you certainly aren't very smart at all. But bravery is one of your best qualities, and a care for your friends and family. I know where you should go.' "GRYFFINDOR!"

Mimi: End of chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry for the wait though. Major writers block ! Oh well. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon!

Sorry for the text problems


End file.
